fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of The Next Transcendent Spirit King
Rise of The Next Transcendent Spirit King & The Strongest & Most Powerful Warrior in Existence is a fan fictional Bleach & Naruto crossover story. Naruto is mainly paired with Yourichi Shihoin & Kukaku Shiba, it will then become a harem later on in the story. This is a retelling of Bleach with major changes. Naruto is going to be a god-like character and slightly overpowered. Naruto will also have a different personality: he is intelligent, calm, collected, logical, a powerful warrior and a true leader in this story. Naruto is the creator of The Seireitei. Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki are The King & Queen of The Soul Society and they are the active power throughout The Soul Society. Minato & Kushina are called The Transcendent Spirit King & Spirit Queen of The Soul Society. The other members of Naruto's Harem are Lisa Yadomaru, Rangiku Matsumoto, Tier Harribel, Ikumi Unagiya, Neliel Tu Oderschwanck, Tsunade Senju, Shizune, Mei Terumi, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Yugao Uzuki, Konan, Kirio Hiifune & Kaguya Otsutsuki Naruto gets a extremely powerful Zampakuto called Omoiyari no in to Kagerō. * Bankai: Omoiyari no onmyō-en: Seinaru Ni~Tsu& akuma no tsuki * Bankai Nijjun: Omoiyari no onmyō-en: Seinaru Ni~Tsu& tengokutodjigoku no akuma no tsuki, radiantobaransu * Shukai: Kami no ten& Saikōsai hanji no jigoku no honō: Kami no daburu hanketsu no onmyō burēdo o hamono * Zenkai: Kami no ten to Saikōsai hanji no infanaru jigoku no honō: 10 Inperiaruraito& dākuroiyaru imashime no Saikōsai mugen baransutowairaitoinferuno shin no doragonkingu no kami kōtei-shin no daburu hanketsu no onmyō burēdo o hamono Plot Naruto Uzummaki Namikaze wias saved from certain death by former 2nd &10th Squad Captains Yoruichi Shihoin and Kukaku Shiba when he was a child and ascended into becoming a hero to his village and the world. He also fufillled his dream of becoming The Seventh Hokage. Naruto was sent to The Royal Palace along with Yoruichi and Kukaku, there he reunited with his parents and discovered that they are The Spirit King & Spirit Queen of The Soul Society. Making him a prince and a god. He trained there and began mastering his powers, He is the creator of The Seireitei putting him on the path of becoming the next king. Naruto will face powerful enemies and gain more powerful allies in order for him to be The Next Spirit King. He will also experience love along the way from familiar and new faces. Karakura Town Guardians Soul Society Vizards Notes *Kukaku & Yoruichi were picked to be Naruto's bodyguards by King Minato & Queen Kushina since they know of his heritage to The King & Queen of Soul Society and they trust them to protect him. *Kukaku Shiba was The Captain of Squad 10 after Isshin went to The World of The Living and married Masaki. *Kukaku did not lose her right arm. *Yoruichi & Kukaku were trained by King Minato, Queen Kushina & The Royal Guard. The women known Bankai Nijun, Shukai sand Zenkai. *The Soul Reaper Captains are much more powerful than they were in canon. They all know Bankai Nijun, Shukai and Zenkai. *Naruto was a teacher to The original members of The 13 Court Guard Squads and fought along side them against Yhwach and The Vandenreich in The 1,000 year blood war. *Ichigo was in Soul Society after he died. He wields his true Zampakuto Zangetsu. Icihgo is a true Soul Reaper in this story. Ichigo will be a lot different that he was in canon. Ichigo is more cool headed and logical. Ichigo becomes a Captain after he achieves Bankai. *Tier Harribel and Neliel Tu Oderschwanck are Naruto's spies. They inform him of Aizen's plans *Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto knowns that Naruto is the next king. He will not reveal the information until after Aizen's betrayal to The remaining captains. Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Remakes Category:Story